Saturday
by andreakayy
Summary: year 2008, William is 6. Scully leaves Mulder and William while she runs errands. Could they get into trouble? They ended up robbing Starbucks with Lego men! Scully comes back and tells Mulder good news about a new addition to their small family. R&R MSR


**So, I saw the Tonight Show... David Duchovny was on it. He told a story about him and his son... and how they robbed Starbucks. So I turned it into a Mulder/William fic. Yes, of course there is still MSR. How could I write with out it? Yeah, I wouldn't be able to.  
**  
**Saturday**

It was a Saturday morning in the Mulder household. Like any Saturday, it was supposed to be relaxing. However, the mother of this small family would be out all day. She would leave her six year old boy with her husband while she ran errands.

Now, Mulder wasn't at all irresponsible with their little miracle, but whenever Scully would leave the two, she would fear that something would go wrong. Perhaps it was the same fear that she and Mulder both felt before William entered this world. Yes, it was that same fear, but it was also the fear of having to send William away again to complete strangers. Now, that they had their old life back (with new adjustments, such as marriage) they were striving to keep it that way, for there selves and for baby William.

They now lived in a nice, modern, two story house, with 4 bedrooms. It was relatively large. But Scully loved it, and Mulder bought it for her with the money he had recently learned he had inherited from his mother.

Scully was in her soft robe at 7am, in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She had changed over the years. She was still radiant as ever, but her face showed laugh lines that she had acquired over her the years. Her hair was still the same fiery red as it's been for the past fifteen years, but now it was longer, dropping to a few inches below her collar bone.

"Mmm," Mulder hummed, coming into the dimly lit kitchen, only in his sleep pants. "I smell coffee." He too looked subtly different.

"I poured you a cup," Scully said in her tired morning voice. Mulder offered a crooked smile, turning up only one corner of his mouth, before he lifted her up onto the counter.

"This is why I married you," He lied. That was one of the small things that Mulder had came to love over the years, but he married her for many more reasons.

"If this is why, then we should've been married since 93', when I started pouring your coffee." He gave a soft chuckle before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and bringer her lips to his. She hummed into the kiss, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well," Scully started, hands still on Mulder's shoulders. "I know Saturday is supposed to be relaxing, but that's not the case today. Mulder we have to clean."

"We need a maid."

"You and I both know that we do not need a maid. Now, we only have Willie's toys and I want to get him to clean his room. Our bathroom needs cleaned too. I told you I didn't want such a big house if we couldn't clean it."

"Oh, you love this house!" Mulder stroked her cheek as she spoke. "And we'll get it all finished. William just needs to put his toys away. We need to clean the shower and tub. And that's that. What else do you have planned?"

"I was thinking of visiting my mother... just me. I haven't just sat down to talk to her in a long time. I have to run to the bank. I have to go grocery shopping. I need to head down to home depot to get the stuff for the bathroom. And I have that meeting downtown. I have a lot to do." She gave him a little smile. "You have only one thing to do after cleaning."

"What's that?" Mulder asked warily.

"Watch the baby." Mulder smiled. "And please Mulder, today don't be so kind and let him do whatever. You know the rules. You can't always be Mr. Nice Guy."

"Me feeding Will ice cream before he went to bed only happened once," Mulder pointed out.

"I know. I know I'm overreacting. I just get so nervous sometimes about him. You understand."

"I never want to lose him again either." Scully let out a heavy sigh at Mulder's words.

"I'm still really-"

"Hey," Mulder said, smiling. "Don't talk like that. We've already been through this." She let out another sigh as Mulder kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm gonna start attacking our bathroom." Scully said, jumping off the counter, and heading towards the stairs.

--  
"Daddy," William said while standing in front of his bed, still in his green alien pajamas. "Why do I have to clean my bedroom?"

William looked exactly like both of his parents. His skin was as fair as his mother's. His eyes as blue as hers as well. But his hair, nose, and facial structure, practically identical to his father's.

"It's called being responsible Willie. Besides, you wouldn't want to live in a messy room where you can barely walk, right?" Mulder said to his son, wanting to tell the innocent that he would clean his room instead. It was clear that William only wanted to play.

"No... I guess not," William looked around seeing most of his toys on the floor, rather than in the toy chest. "But what am I doing today instead of cleaning? Can I play?"

"Of course you can play!" William smiled, showing the gap where his front teeth used to be. "And when we're done cleaning you and I can do something fun. Okay?"

"What about mommy?"

"Mommy isn't going to be here today, Willie."

"Where will mommy be?"

"She has to run errands."

"What's a aaron?"

"Err-and," Mulder enunciated perfectly for his son. William repeated. "That's just a fancy word for saying that mommy has to do chores." William nodded, understanding. "Now, let's get this room cleaned, buddy! Daddy will help, okay?"

Just then, Scully came into the room, seeing Mulder help William make the bed.

"Mommy!" William cheered, running to his mother at full speed.

"Willie!" Scully said, equally as enthusiastic. "Are you cleaning your room like a big boy?"

"Yes, mommy. I wanna make sure I can walk!" Scully raised her eyebrow to Mulder with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna see you later today William, okay? Give mommy a big hug and a kiss." William put his little arms around his mother and pecked her on the lips. "You give the best hugs, William." Scully kissed his head.

"What about Daddy's hugs?" Mulder gave Scully a huge hug and spun her around, causing William to burst out in giggles.

"Well, Daddy's hugs are certainly up there on the list, but," she winked at William. "I think my Willie's are just a teensy bit better." William giggled again. "Remember what I told you," Scully said to Mulder, seriously.

"We'll be fine, Scully." Mulder kissed Scully softly on the lips before she spun around to leave. But Mulder grabbed her waist and spun her back into his, kissing her again. She giggled into the kiss, surprised at the quick action.

"Bye, Mulder." She laughed out the bedroom door and into the hall.

William had finished his room just around lunch time, and was now eating a sandwich at the little table in his bedroom. Mulder had only broken the "no eating in the bedroom" rule, but he was sure that it wasn't such a big deal. Mulder ate with his son, but on the floor since the table was covered in Lego men and other Lego pieces.

"Daddy?" William asked after he took his last sip of milk.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Robbers are real."

"Yeah... Well I guess they are."

"What if a robber came to our house?"

"Well," Mulder was taken a little off guard by the randomness of his question. "If a robber came to our house I would... kick his butt."

"What if he came by helicopter?" William held up his Lego helicopter. Mulder looked over to William from the floor. He looked like he extremely feared robbers.

"Well, if he came by helicopter... then I would wait until he came out to kick his butt."

"But... what if there were ten robbers, Daddy? What would you do then?" William looked like he wasn't about to let go of this conversation.

"Well, Daddy would call for back up, Will. We have the Policemen down the street, and we have firemen too. Oh, and hey, I have a baseball bat. Mr. Snyder next door I'm sure wouldn't mind helping either. Are you afraid of robbers, William?" William shyly nodded. "Mommy and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You know what our old job was before we became teachers at the academy, right?"

"FBI agents!" William cheered.

"You're safe with us." William nodded.

"Daddy?" William asked after a moment.

"Yeah, Willie?"

"What's a robber?" Mulder busted out laughing, as he stood to take William's plate. "A robber is a bad guy. He basically steals other people's stuff, which you know isn't good."

When Mulder returned to his son's room he was playing with his Lego men at the little table. The Lego men had all kinds of weapons with them.

"Daddy look! My Lego men are robbing the city! Watch what they can do!" William took his Lego men into a helicopter and made them zoom around the airspace above the city. William showed his father the whole thing, and his father gave him a round of applause. "Are we doing our something fun yet?"

"How about we..." Mulder got a look at his son's Lego men, with all the creative types of weapons, "rob Starbucks."

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's do that!" William jumped up and ran to his dresser to change. "Are we taking Jorge, Rico, Phasio, and Octadious?"

"Who?" Mulder asked wide-eyed.

"Jorge, Rico, Phasio, and Octadious are my Lego men! Mommy helped me name them."

"Oh, and I think you mean Phabio and Octavius."

"What's what I said," William was impatient. "Can we take them? Please Daddy? They can help!" Mulder laughed at the fact that he was even doing this. It was all so ridiculous, but William loved it!

"Of course we are taking Jorge, Phabio, and Octavius!"

"And Rico!"

"And Rico," Mulder smiled to his overly enthusiastic six year old.

"What do robbers wear?"

"Well, they wear black. But seeing as you have a black winter coat, that you must wear," William whined.

"William, do you want to get sick?" Mulder warned.

"No Daddy."

"Daddy and Mommy do not want you to get sick either. But, you can just get a pair of black pants and any colored shirt you want." William held up a green shirt and black jeans. "That's good. Now, I'm gonna go get my stuff on too."

When Mulder returned to William's room, William, Jorge, Phabio, Rico, and Octavius were all ready to go.

--  
'Wow,' Mulder thought as he walked into Starbucks with William, 'I shouldn't be teaching my son this.'

Luckily the whole Starbucks was empty, with the exception of the employees and a woman on her laptop in the corner. Mulder approached the counter, with William's hand in his, and he lined up the four Lego men on the counter.

"Just play along please," Mulder whispered to the young woman in her twenties behind the counter. He slid his Starbucks gift card he had yet to use across the counter. Mulder lifted up William. "We've come for all of your coffee and all your muffins."

"And cookies!" William cheered, smiling.

"Yes, and cookies. Hand them over. We're not going to pay." The lady pretended to be afraid.

"Yes, just please don't hurt me."

"We won't" Will said nicely. "You don't have to be afraid."

"My very polite partner in crime." Mulder looked to William.

"Give us one of everything," Mulder said roughly. "And all of your Chai Tea you have... in a grande, and all of your hot chocolate... in a tall."

"Yes sir."

"Daddy!" William said once inside the warm house. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"William," Mulder said, putting down his tea and the bag of baked goods. "You know that robbing is wrong, right?" William nodded. "You know robbers are bad, right?" He nodded again. "You know that... that was a pretend robbery right?" William nodded again.

"But that was so much fun!"

--  
"What're we going to do now?" William asked his father around 7 o'clock. Scully still wasn't home and they had already eaten dinner. Scully had left them something, knowing that if she didn't, Mulder would order a pizza.

"Well, Willie, your bedtime is in an hour. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"How about... you get changed for bed in Mommy and Daddy's room. When I say to open the door, you open the door to your bedroom, and Daddy will have a surprise, okay?"

"What kind of a surprise?" William asked, dragging his father along by hand.

"I'm not telling." You go get ready for bed, Mulder said, lingering downstairs.

--  
"Daddy can I open the door?" William asked from the hallway.

"Yep!" Mulder called from in William's bedroom.

"Daddy? What is this?" William pointed to the big thing in the middle of his bedroom.

"It's a tent! Remember when we all went camping?"

"Yes..."

"Well, we have a tent in your very own bedroom."

"Can I go inside?" William asked, suddenly excited.

"Of course you can. Phabio, Jorge and Octavius are waiting."

"What about Rico?" William asked, wide eyed.

"Rico's in their too." William and Mulder both crawled in the tent made of sheets and held up by furniture. There were lights illuminating the inside, and pillows were already in there.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice called from outside the bedroom door before it opened.

"Mommy!" William called back. "Mommy, Daddy made me a tent! Come inside!"

Scully crawled her way in, smiling and the little boy laying next to Mulder.

"I missed you, Mommy!"

"I missed you too, baby," Scully kissed the top of her son's head as she held him close. "Did you two have fun today?"

"Yes we did, Mommy!" William lay back down next to his father, motioning for his mother to join them. William was in the middle. "Guess what we did!" Mulder knew what was coming.

"What did my two favorite men do?"

"We robbed Starbucks!"

"You did what?" Scully shot her head up and looked at Mulder.

"We robbed Starbucks! But don't worry Mommy," Scully was still glaring at Mulder. "It was only pretend. Daddy told me about how robbing is wrong. My Lego men helped us!"

"They did? Wow. Now, how did you to begin talking about robbers?" Scully reached her hand over William to Mulder and they began twining and untwining their fingers.

"Our son just so happened to be afraid of them."

"But not anymore Mommy! Daddy would kick their butts!" Scully laughed. William let out a huge yawn.

"It looks like somebody is tired," Scully said, looking to her son.

"Not really, Mommy. But can I please stay in the tent?"

"You can play in the tent tomorrow, Willie. But baby, it's dangerous to sleep in it."

"Please, Mommy!" William whined.

"No, baby I'm sorry. You can play in their after church."

"Mommy's right," Mulder told a sulky William. "But let's get you to bed; we have church tomorrow morning."

"Fine," William got out of the tent and stomped of to bed. Scully and Mulder followed after, hand in hand.

"William don't be mad at Mommy or Daddy," Mulder said, tucking a sour William into the bed. "We love you." He softened up and smiled at his parents.

"I love you too." William reached his arms up to hug both of his parents.

"Did you have fun with me today?"

"Yes Daddy," William yawned again, "best time ever."

"Good I had fun with you too. It was the best time ever." Mulder kissed his son's nose. "Goodnight Will."

"Willie, you get some sleep now," Scully said. "I'm glad you were a good boy today for Daddy. You say your prayers too, okay?" William nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Scully kissed her son goodnight before she and Mulder headed to their one bedroom.

--  
"So..." Scully began once Mulder was facing her, holding her in bed. "I had that meeting in town today... with the adoption agency." Scully was keeping a hard face, not revealing anything to Mulder.

"And?" Mulder asked, excited.

"They're excepting us!" Mulder flipped Scully's body onto him and kissed her hard. She gasped at the sudden movement, but moaned deeply into the kiss as they both parted their lips.

"Scully, that's amazing!" Mulder cheered kissing her quickly on the lips.

"I know." She kissed him again. "They said that they have a young mother... who's due any day! We all have to go down tomorrow, right after church, you me and William!" He kissed her again.

"I love you," He said slowly, his eyes smoldering into hers.

"I love you too, Mulder. You're a perfect dad to our son, and you're going to a perfect dad to our new daughter!"

"It's a girl?"

"Mmmhm!" Scully squealed and then something hit her.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, noticing that her face just suddenly fell.

"I bet it's... so hard for the mother... letting her baby go." Mulder let Scully roll off of him, and he only pulled her closer into his side. "I mean... I know what she's going through." Mulder let Scully dampen his shirt.

"Hey," Mulder took Scully's chin, lifting it slightly up. "You were glad to know that William was safe, right? Well that mother probably feels the same way. We're going to love our little girl. We're going to love her just as much as we do William, and you know that is a lot."

"I know, Mulder." She buried herself in Mulder's chest. He kissed her forehead and allowed her to drift into sleep.

**Please, review.  
****Eight days, guys!  
I can't wait!!  
Midnight show, and seeing it about a billion time in theatres.  
**

**-A. **


End file.
